Seven Minutes in Heaven House of Anubis edition
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: You pick the couples to get put in the closet. I write it up and with your host meee nothing is ever right
1. Intro

Welcome to Seven Minutes in Heaven House of Anubis edition Im your host Darketh and we will be haven a good ole time .

Here are the rules i will give your 4 suggestions for a chapter writting and the winning pairing i will write. I f you don't know what Seven Minutes in Heaven is well its a game where you spend seven minutes in a closet with someone else and do things romantic well you get to vote on the paring that goes in the closet each time and im going to make a story out of this so here are your couples to choose from

1 Nina and Fabian

2 Amber and Mick

3 Mara and Jerome

4 Patricia and Jerome

so Vote who wins and they go in the closet and i will write


	2. House of Fabina

**Okay i feel so excited producing this chapter like I'm cutting the red rope at a new mall . Anyway so here are the results . It was very close i can see but the winner is FABINA so yeah now I'm writing you a Fabina oneshot in the closet but they had 12 votes and secound place is Jara with 11 so they will be up again for voting then Jartricia with 7 they will also be up again for voting and lastly Mamber with 1 so they will be elminated. Well here we go with some Fabina hope you enjoy :) -Darketh **

**Disclamier- No i do not own HOA**

**Chapter 1 House of Fabina **

Everyone gathered downstairs for a special game Alfie and Jerome found out about online. Of course every evening after supper Jerome and Alfie would find out something new. Now everyone was sitting here completley bored as The two pranksters came out with their best Ta Da faces on and started to explain everything about this game.

" We are all going to play a little game of Seven Minutes in Heaven " Alfie annoced.

"Excuse me " Mara raised her hand " But what is Seven Minutes in Heaven "

"Well my dear Mara " Jerome said cunningly " Seven Minutes in Heaven is when a boy and a girl get their names pulled out of a hat and they have to go in the closet and at least kiss but if you want to go farther well you only have seven minutes so you better not look like a complete fool coming out or nbe still in the moment when you come out "

"Do we really have to play" Patricia asked rolling her eyes at the two idiots and their game

"Yes dear Trixie you have too" Jerome answered and Patricia groaned

" Now i put everyone's name in two hats one for boys one for girls so lets get to picking" Alfie said cheerfully

Jerome stuck his hand in the girls hat as Alfie stuck his in the boys. they both pulled out a tiny peice of paper and opened it to read

"Nina" Jerome yelled

"Fabian" Alfie chimed

Eveyone but Nina and Fabian looked at one another then burst out laughing and squealing in Amber's case .

Jerome and Alfie grabbed one of them then shoved them in the closet as they pushed their ears up against the door.

"Perves" Patricia scoffed at them .

**INSIDE THE CLOSET WITH A MYSTERY LOVER AND HER DREAMY NERDY PARTNER **

"So were standing in a closet" Nina said blushing

"Yup" Fabian as he rocked on his heels.

"I think Jerome and Alfie are at the door wanna make them freak out " Fabian whispered in Nina's ear

Nina noddded .

"Fabian" Nina moned "That feels so good ".

"I know Nina do it again " Fabian yelled

They both started breathing heavy

Fabian looked at his clock Seven Minutes were alsmost over he showed Nina and they ruffled up there clothes really fast and keept on moaning.

The timer went off and Jerome opened the door with a horried expression on his face. They both walked out and winked at each other.

**LATER **

Nina and Fabian were in the halway

"That will show them thanks Fabian"Nina smiled

"Your Welcome Fabian stutterd anything for you"

They both leaned in as their lips sudddenly met in a furry of sparks and fireworks

They both seperated after abot 35 seconds

"Nina Martin I love you will you be my girlfriend " Fabian said smiling

"Yes Fabian oh yes " Nina smiled then kissed him again

**There it is hope all the Fabiana fans enjoyed it so the votes for next one are **

**1 Jerome and Mara**

**2 Alfie and Amber**

**3 Jerome and Patrica**

**4 Mick and Mara **

**There you go have fun voting -Darketh **


	3. House of Jara

_Okay i know Jartricia won so I'm making this a Jartricia story in the end but thats why i need to make this chapter Jara and then the next one Jartricia then it gets into weird couples YAY - Darketh_

**House of Jara**

After Nina and Fabian's love fest , Jerome had a great plan since he couldn't have Mara and he secretly liked Patricia he needed Mara's help with his great plan he was going to get in the closet with Mara and make Patricia jelous. He walked over to Mara to tell her his plan.

"Mara since were like best mates will you help me get a girlfriend"Jerome asked her

"I guess what do i have to do" Mara said cheerfully that maybe Jerome one of her best friends might finally get a girlfriend.

"Well I'm going to rig the hats and me and you are going into the closet and then Patricia will get jelous" He explained

"Okay fine I'll do it just tell Mick just to make sure its okay you know how protective he is" Mara said then went to overview it with Mick. She gave a thumbs up to Jerome as he went to the hats and reached his hand in"

"Mara" Jerome said

"Jerome " Alfie replied

Mara and Jerome walked into the closet hoping their plan would work.

**INSIDE THE CLOSET WITH BLACKMAILER AND HIS BOOKWORM BUDDY**

Jerome slowly approched Mara. She leaned in also as their lips touched .

After a few kisses Jerome licked Mara's lips for an entrance which she regeretfully opened her mouth. Their tounges mingled in a flurry of love , hate and passion also the fact that they both needed something new. Mara tried to moan a couple times to make sure Patricia would hear them.

**OUTSIDE THE CLOSET WITH BLACKMAILER AND HIS BOOKWORM BUDDY**

Patrica was getting hateful as she put her ear against the closet door. She could hear Mara moaning and giggleing and Jerome almost doing the same. Trufuly she always had a crush on Jerome and to hear him with another girl made her heartbroken and angry. It was almost seven minutes so Patrica just opened the door the saddend look on her face turned into anger as she saw him . You know what she thought Im going to get in that closet with him and show him how i feel and with that she went to go rig the hats .

_Well there you go Jara fans and Jartricia don't worry next chapter will be up soon hope you enjoyed it -Darketh_


	4. House of Jariticia

Okay so i hope you enjoyed the Jaraish chapter and now its Jariticia so whoo hooo -Darketh

**House of Jariticia **

Patricia walked over to Alfie

"I'll give you 15 pounds if you can put me and Jerome in the closet" Patricia whispered to him

He looked like he was in deep thought stroking his invisable beard .

"Deal " he finally said

"Patricia " Jerome said

"Jerome again" Alfie chimed

Patricia and Jerome went into the closet both smirking

**INSIDE THE CLOSET WITH TRIXIE GOTH PIXIE AND HER PARTNER IN CRIME**

Patricia and Jerome just kind of stood there

"Jerome i have to tell you something" Patricia said getting closer to him

"No me first" Jerome said then he bent down and kissed her gently.

Both of them swear there were fireworks when they kissed

Patricia seprated it

"Then why did you go in the closet with Mara" she asked him

Jerome rubbed his neck nervously "This may sound stupid " he started "But i did it to make you jelous "

"Well it worked " Patricia smirked then kissed him

She ran her fingures through his hair as for the rest of the time in the closet

They walked out as Mara opened the door looking at Jerome he gave her a thumbs up and she started to jump up and down smiling .

**LATER**

By the stairwell Jerome stood holding Patricia's hand

"Patricia will you be my girlfriend" he asked her

"Yes of course Jerome" then she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him once more

There it is so i hope you all have liked it anyway here are the new couples they might be weird but a challenge for me :)-Darketh

**1 Jerome and Nina**

**2 Mara and Mick**

**3 Amber and Mick**

**4 Fabian and Patricia **

**VOTE!**


End file.
